Programa do Enzan
by Hyuuga Enzan
Summary: Imagine os personagens de Naruto em um programa muito maluco com entrevistas, ultimas noticias e muito mais, imaginou? Ficou curioso? Então encontreos no Programa do Enzan. Eu sei, sumario e título podres né


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Esse troço pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, todos os direitos reservados e bla bla bla.

Sumário; Imagine os personagens de Naruto em um programa muito maluco com entrevistas, ultimas noticias e muito mais, imaginou? Ficou curioso? Então encontre-os no Programa do Enzan. (eu sei, sumario podre né)

Palavras do Autor;

Enzan; - E ai povooo. Tudo bem com vocês.

Platéia; - NEM UM POUCOO, POR QUE VOCÊS NOS ARRASTARAM ATÉ AQUI?

Enzan; - Ahh, com platéia fica legal.

Platéia; - Baka.

Enzan; - Argh, ta bom, agora explicando essa nova fanfic, como a popularidade da minha outra fic Uzumaki's Future vem caindo gradativamente então estou com falta de inspiração para escrever e também um pouco de preguiça, sem contar é claro aquelas malditas provas 3 vezes por semana. Essa idéia me ocorreu enquanto eu lia uma outra fic. Fics de entrevista esta na moda hoje em dia, então, sempre tem alguém pra estragar tudo né, esse alguém sou eu. Fiquem com a novo Programa do Enzan.

Itachi; - Oba, salário maior agora.

Billiezin; - Fique quieto Itachi.

Platéia nova; - Quem são vocês? Ta, menos o Itachi.

Itachi/Billiezin; - Somos os assistentes do Enzan. Nessa fic nós seremos os encarregados por trazer as ultimas noticias.

Enzan; - Vamos começar de uma vez.

P.S.1; - AVISO DE SPOILER DO MANGÁ. SE NÃO QUER LER CLIQUE NA SETINHA VERDE OU NO X VERMELHO.

P.S.2; - Essa é a minha primeira fic estilo entrevista, se a entrevista tiver horrível não reparem.

Legendas:

-O Naruto tem problema – Fala

-"O Naruto tem problema" - Pensamento

-(O Naruto tem problema) - Comentários do baka aqui e também traduções 8)

_-O Naruto tem problema_ - Flashback/Carta

- #---# - Ações

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Programa do Enzan

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Tocando Hero's Come Back ao fundo.

Enzan; - BEEEM VINDOS AMIIIGOS DA REEEDE GLOBOOO.

Depois diz que eu que fico imitando o Galvão Bueno.

Enzan; - Quieto ai narrador, ou seu salário cai.

Malvado

Enzan; - Eu sei, u.u . Continuando. Estamos começando mais um PROGRAMA DO ENZAAAN.

Platéia; - MAIS UM? ESSE É O PRIMEIRO

Enzan; - Ta bem, ta bem. Estamos começando o Programa do Enzan, diretamente... bem, não temos uma rede de TV então deixa pra lá. O que teremos no programa hoje Narrador?

Ok, ok. Hoje teremos nóticias quentes da vila de Konoha diretamente com o nosso correspondente, também teremos da vila da Areia, além disso teremos uma entrevista a um personagem aleatório, decidido através de um sorteio.

Enzan; - Belezaaa. Vamos com as notícias de Konoha com o nosso correspondente especial. É com você Itachi.

Desce um painelzinho do teto aonde podia se ver o Itachi com um microfone na frente da mansão da Hokage.

Itachi; - Obrigado Enzan... Obrigado uma ova, por que eu to me rebaixando fazendo isso?

Enzan; - Quer que eu te corte o salário?

Itachi; - Saco. Muito bem. Uma notícia chocou a vila de Konoha inteira. A Hokage, Tsunade, baixou uma lei banindo todos os não ninjas da vila. A população revoltada está fazendo um protesto em frente à mansão da Hokage. Vamos falar com um popular aqui. Ei senhor, o que você acha dessa lei?

Tio da Barraca de Ramen; - UMA DROGA. TEMOS O DIREITO DE FICAR AQUI. ABAIXO A NOVA LEI. AONDE EU VOU VENDER MEU RAMEN?

Itachi; - Obrigado senhor. Eu hein. Agora vamos falar com esse loiro esquisito com o chakra na forma de raposa em volta do corpo. Ei...

Naruto; - ABAIXO A LEEEII. AONDE EU VOU COMER RAMEN VELHA IDIOTAAAA.

Naruto lançando Rasengans aleatórios.

Itachi; - Melhor eu encerrar aqui antes que eu me ferre. Ainda não se sabe o motivo dessa repentina lei.

Voz ao fundo; - MAIS SAKEEE SHIZUNEEEE.

Itachi; - #gota# Ou talvez saibam. É com você Enzan.

Painelzinho sobe.

Enzan; - Valeu pelas noticias Itachi. Agora com vocês o intervalo comercial.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Intervalo comercial

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Billiezin aparece na tela com a casa do Big Brother Ninjutsu.

Billiezin; - Leiam também Big Brother Ninjutsu. O Big Brother Ninjutsu apóia o Programa do Enzan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan aparece no topo da mansão do Hokage

Enzan; - Leiam também Uzumaki's Future. O Uzumaki's Future é minha fic então pode ser que precisem dela para entender algumas coisas do Programa do Enzan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orochimaru surge na tela.

Orochimaru; - Kukukukuku. Afilie-se você também ao Fã Clube do Sasuke-kun.

Sakura aparece ao lado.

Sakura; - Mais de seis mil membros.

Ino aparece.

Ino; - Corra e venha fazer parte você também.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Intervalo comercial

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - #Dormindo na mesa#

Já voltou o programa Enzan.

Enzan; - Hein? Ah, eu já sabia.

Sei.

Enzan; - Agora vamos com o nosso correspondente na Vila da Areia aonde nesse momento no Anime ta passando a luta do Gaara contra o Deidara. É com você Billiezin.

Painelzinho desce do teto de novo.

Mão segurando um microfone em cima de um monte de areia.

Painel sobe.

Enzan; - Bem, por motivos técnicos não poderemos exibir as noticias da vila da areia. Fiquemos com a previsão do tempo com um convidado especial. É com você Kakashi.

Kakashi na frente de um painel com o mapa do mundo Shinobi.

Kakashi; - Obrigado Enzan. Bem - #tira a bandana da frente do olho, mostrando o Sharingan# - Minha previsão é que você vai morrer.

Enzan; - Faz isso direito.

Kakashi; - Yare Yare. Vamos lá. Amanhã no país do fogo faz muito sol, temperatura máxima de 32 graus e mínima de 25. Na vila da Areia tem sérias possibilidades de Tempestades de Areia essa madrugada e de manhã também.

Enzan; - Isso é obvio, já que o Gaara ta lutando lá com o Deidara.

Kakashi; - Já no país da Agua, uma forte névoa vai cobrir a vila oculta da Névoa durante a manhã e parte da tarde. Mínima de 5 e máxima de 10 graus. Na pedra o clima vai ser agradável, máxima de 22 e mínima de 18. O resto eu to com preguiça de anunciar, é com você Enzan.

Enzan; - Obrigado pela meia previsão Kakashi. Fiquem com o Intervalo comercial.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Intervalo comercial

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alooo amigos que estão lendo a fic do Enzan. Amanhã tem jogo no campeonato Shinobi. Vila da Pedra contra Vila da Nuvem. Não perca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto aparece na tela

Naruto; - Alo povo. Participem também da campanha Naruto no primeiro lugar do Ranking de popularidade. Vamos passar aquela bichinha do Sasuke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraya aparece.

Compre você o meu mais novo lançamente, Icha Icha Tatics.

Programa do Enzan adverte; - Livro apenas para maiores de 18 anos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fim do Intervalo Comercial

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Estamos de volta com o último bloco do programa. Agora nossos computadores irá sortear um personagem para ser entrevistado.

Painel desce. O nome Uzumaki Naruto aparece na tela e começa o sorteio, os nomes passavam. O painel está parando, quem será o azarado que vai participar disso?

Enzan; - NARRADOR.

Mals. PAROU.

Painel; - SASORI DA AREIA VERMELHA.

Enzan; - Sasori? Eita spoiler do caramba. Entre Sasori.

Entra Sasori.

Enzan; - Sente-se ai. - #apontando para um sofá ao lado da mesa.

Sasori - #dentro da marionete esquisita# - Deixe para lá.

Enzan; - Ta bem. Então, primeira pergunta da Noite, Tarde, Dia dependendo de que horas você esta lendo isso. O que você acha do seu parceiro na Akatsuki, o Deidara?

Sasori; - O Deidara é um incompetente. Sempre me deixa esperando muito. Fica dizendo que aqueles estalinhos esquisitos é arte. Arte de verdade são os meus marionetes.

Enzan; - Muito bem. Pulando para os spoilers brabos, o que você tem a dizer sobre sua derrota vergonhosa para uma velhota e a Sakura?

Sasori; - Só tenho uma coisa a dizer... MORRAAAAA. POR QUE ME LEMBROU DISSO.

Enzan; - Opa, desculpa. Hehehehe, deve ter sido humilhante.

Sasori; - E como foi.

Enzan; - Mais uma pergunta, por que diabos você entrou na Akatsuki?

Sasori; - Mata um Kage e tenta ficar na vila pra ver o que é bom.

Enzan; - Faz sentido. Vamos a outra, o que você acha do seu substituto na Akatsuki, o Tobi?

Sasori; - Bem, o Zetsu diz que ele é um bom garoto, mas eu acho ele muito mole.

Enzan; - Bem, alguém já te disse que você é feio de doer Sasori?

Sasori; - Hump, o que importa é o interior.

Enzan; - Hah, lá vem aqueles papos de beleza interior.

Sasori; - Não é isso não - #sai da marionete um rapaz de aproximadamente sei lá quantos anos, mas é bem novo#

Platéia Sasorista; - AAAHHHH, SASORI-SAMAAAAAAA.

Enzan; - O.O

Sasori; - Hehehe. OWNED.

Itachi; - SASORIIIIII. QUEM TE DEU PERMISSÃO DE USAR O MEU OWNED?

Sasori; - Sujou. To caindo fora.

Sasori sai correndo com o Itachi na cola.

Enzan; - Bem, ficamos por aqui. Se você gostou, deixe reviews, se não gostou, deixe reviews, quer mandar um oi pra algum amigo, deixe reviews, quer deixar sugestões para a fic, MANDE REVIEWS.

Itachi; - EU TE MATO SASORI.

Sasori; - MAS EU JÁ MORRIIII.

Itachi; - NÃO FAZ MAL, EU MATO DE NOVOOO.

Enzan; - Bem, as entrevistas podem ser tanto com personagens vivos como mortos, então não estranhem. As entrevistas são totalmente aleatórias, sorteadas por um programa que eu peguei da net. Até mais.

Hyuuga Enzan encerrando a transmissão.


End file.
